


Salt Of The Earth

by Whiteasy



Series: Drabbles Prompts [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Miscommunication, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteasy/pseuds/Whiteasy
Summary: free slot! write or post whatever you always wanted to write or post for a long time & enjoy!
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Series: Drabbles Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010559
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Salt Of The Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you anon for being so sweet. This was very self-indulgent and your suggestion was the right push that made me post this x

Reiner often doesn't like to say what he likes and what he doesn’t, much opposite to Bertholdt, whom could be surprisingly vocal about his needs and preferences despite his taciturn nature. Reiner wishes he could be like him, and sometimes he tries to, yet ends up wishing the ground could swallow him, inconsolable about Bertholdt’s own words saying how he shouldn’t be ashamed of what he wants. His partner had long since given up on trying to get him to tell him how he’d like to be touched, and started acting on instinct, trying to follow every hitch in his breath and clutch of his back, as his cue to keep going with his ministrations.

Reiner’s mind wasn’t as creative as Bertholdt’s was, and as much as it pleased Reiner immensely to bring his lover pleasure in the divergent ways he craved, Reiner couldn’t say the same about himself. What he had always wanted was to have him, only him and no one else. Not in this lifetime or any other. The moment Bertholdt would push into him, he couldn’t have felt more content. He loved every moment they spent making love, the other stretching him open in the most thrilling way Reiner could possibly dream of. He liked to be on his back, gazing softly at Bertholdt’s face, contorted in unadulterated pleasure before the other’s green eyes would snap open and meet his amber ones. Reiner could drown in those loving eyes of his.

He also loved when he could feel Bertholdt’s chest pressing against his back while he grunted on top of him. His weight pressing him against the mattress soothing him, making him feel safe, whole, and cared for. Bertholdt whispering in his ear how fucking good he felt around him, how he was driving him insane. 

How he **_loved_** him.

Always, without fail, those words would manage to bring him to the edge, and white flashes would spark his vision, then Reiner would forget his own name, where he was but never who he was with.

His favourite part though, was when they’d lay together, long after their breathing got back to normal. The sleepy, content expression on Bertholdt’s face, the ghost of a smile on his perfect lips, the feather-like kisses pressed to his temple make Reiner believe every hurdle they had to overcome was worth this singular moment.

Bertholdt understood him. For some reason, he always did. And Reiner did too.

Reiner's eyes would flutter shut whenever Bertholdt would reach forward and brush a stray flaxen strand away from his eyes, and Reiner feels himself falling even harder for this gorgeous man, who he never believed would one day look his way, let alone love him. 


End file.
